


The Dangers of Procrastination

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: #sponsored, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, YouTube, dorm house, jk, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Just a quick College AU I thought up with Washington and Tucker.





	The Dangers of Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> I was procrastinating hard, and thought I would write this to help that.
> 
> If this never gets published, it’s because I procrastinated and it will forever sit in my drive : )
> 
> Enjoy my story about procrastination while I procrastinate.
> 
> P.S For a fun game. Every time I say the word procrastination in the summary; take a sip of beer. 
> 
> Sorry about your alcohol poisoning.

First things first; College was hard. 

Between having to keep up with his two jobs, taking care of his son, writing a 30 page long essay over the span of a month, and keeping up with his social life. It was pretty fucking difficult. But he was a goddamn boss, that was great at time management. 

No matter what Wash said. 

So he was allowed some R&R every once in a while. Which is what led to him chilling in his dorm, on his phone for the past 5 and a half hours.

Tucker laid comfortably on his roommate's bed. He transitioned between positions about, every twenty minutes. And was now currently laying sideways on the bed with his head hanging off the edge. His dreads dangling over the mattress as he held his phone up above his face.

He was confident in his ability to  _ not  _ drop his phone on his face, and look like a total dork.

Tucker didn’t have his earbuds in so, the sound of the YouTube video carried out through the room. The current video playing, was a video by some channel called; Rooster Teeth. 

He clicked the subscribe button because well, the video was fucking funny.

So when that video finished, he decided to click on their channel and scroll through their other videos.

Tucker glanced away from the screen for a split second and looked out the window. 

He had not noticed that it had gotten dark outside. 

Huh. He felt like he was supposed to be doing something today. 

He had no idea what time it was. He remembered coming home from work, grabbing his phone and computer, then flopping down on his bed. Then he clicked on Youtube and saw the video recommendation for a Try Guys video. So, he had to click on it. 

That video brought a whole lot of other videos though. So he continued with his YouTube binge. Channels varying from Dr. Phil, Kub Scoutz, and eventually (Much to his demise) Troom Troom. 

He hadn’t noticed when it had gotten dark, he hadn’t noticed when his phone dropped to 20%, and he _ definitely _ didn’t notice when his roommate came home. Probably because he was busy laughing his ass off at watching Michael and Gavin from Achievement Hunters play that surgeon game.

“Tucker?” He heard his roommate calling from the kitchen. 

“In here!” Tucker called back.

The door to his and roommate’s room opened and light seeped in through the doorway. Tucker was suddenly painfully aware of just  _ how _ dark the room was. He winced at the sudden brightness.

“Why are you in my bed?”

Tucker sighed. “Because yours is made, neatly.” 

Wash sighed. “You can’t just change beds every time you mess yours up.” 

Tucker nodded, not really paying attention to his roommate. 

“How long have you been in here?” Washington asked.

Tucker hung his head back and looked at Wash. He looked kind of funny, all upside down like that. “I dunno. A few hours.”

“Ok well, come out. I brought food.” 

Tucker smiled, powering off his phone and getting up from the bed. “Takeout?” He asked, passing by Washington in the doorway. 

“Taco Bell.” 

Tucker walked in the kitchen with Washington trailing behind him. “Good job, you listened to my requests.” Tucker used the bar on the stool to help hoist himself up onto the table. He scooted back on the marble counter and looked through the takeout Taco Bell bag.

“Don’t sit on the table.” Washington groaned. 

Tucker ignored him and grabbed a hard taco out of the bag. “Sauce?”

Washington sat on a chair in front of the table. “Bottom of the bag.” 

Tucker rifled through the bag for a second longer, before pulling out a packet of sauce. “Sweet, thanks man.”

Washington reached for the bag, taking out his own food. “No problem.”

Tucker went silent, taking a bite from his taco. Washington took a bite of his burrito and then glanced at Tucker’s phone, that had been placed on the counter and was now beeping at them that it was dead. 

“Were you on your phone the whole time I was gone?”

Tucker looked up at him, licking a bit of sauce off the corner of his lips. “Maybe.”

“Swallow your food before you talk.”

Tucker swallowed. “Got it, dad.” He teased before taking another bite. 

“Did you finish that essay that was due?”

That’s when it clicked. 

Remember when he said that college was hard? Well, writing a 30 page essay was part of that. The whole past 5 hours flashed through him in memory as he remembered the exact reason he grabbed his computer and pulled up YouTube on his phone in the first place.

Tucker dropped his food on the plastic wrapping. “Fuck!” 

Washington raised a brow. “So I’m guessing you didn’t do it?” 

Tucker frowned. “No. No, I didn’t.” 

“You should have done it  instead of watching YouTube all day.”

“I was.” Tucker muttered. 

“What did you say?”

“I was! I grabbed my laptop and everything. The only reason I got wrapped up into YouTube was because I was going to listen to music while I worked,” Tucker frowned and looked down. “But I got distracted.” He mumbled. 

Washington laughed. 

Tucker looked up at him. “It’s not funny! That shit is due soon!”

Washington stifled his amusement. “Well then, you better get busy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to leave me a comment of your own fun times with procrastination, please do : )
> 
> I'm lonely and in need of entertainment. 
> 
> Enjoy your day <3


End file.
